A gyratory crusher, which is of the above-mentioned kind, can be utilized for crushing hard objects, for instance blocks of stone. During the crushing, the shells of the crusher are worn and these therefore have to be exchanged at regular intervals. Another reason for exchange of shell is that it is desired to alter the geometry of the crushing gap, which is formed between the outer shell and the inner shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,009 discloses a device for the fastening of an outer shell, which has an upper fixing flange, in a gyratory crusher. Special locking devices may be fastened in recesses in an upper part included in the crusher. The locking devices are then put in engagement with the fixing flange of the outer shell and are then clamped in order to press the outer shell against the upper part.
The locking devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,009 are, however, mechanically complicated and involve a mechanically seen weak fixing of the outer shell.